


Levi x Reader Angst

by AfricanSpaceQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scared Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfricanSpaceQueen/pseuds/AfricanSpaceQueen
Summary: Spoilers for season 4 and the manga.What if instead of Sasha getting shot you take the bullet for her?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202





	Levi x Reader Angst

It happened so fast that it didn’t even register in your mind that you got hit but after a couple of seconds you could feel the pain going through your body, the taste of iron in your mouth, and people shouting around you. You looked at everyone lazily and could hear people shouting telling you to “Hang in there” and someone else shouting “Someone get us some help please.” You felt dizzy and cold and suddenly the idea of sleeping felt much better than trying to keep your eyes open.

“Captain, hang in there until we get home everything will be fine,” Sasha yelled shakily, grasping onto your hand as if you would disappear at any moment. There were tears forming in her eyes and some had escaped and were leaving marks on her tired and scared face.

Now it made sense. You had pushed Sasha away when you saw a little girl aiming at her with a shotgun and as a result you took the hit to the stomach. Jean, Connie and Sasha were speechless for a couple of seconds before they started yelling for help and were pleading with you to stay awake.

‘They’re so loud. Why won’t they stay quiet?’ you think to yourself. You can feel yourself slipping away and loud voices are becoming quieter, as if they were walking away from you.

“Oi what the hell is going on here?” Levi shouted coming into the room on the airship. He stilled when he saw the image of your body on the ground, a tourniquet wrapped around your stomach, blood bleeding seeping through it. He could see Sasha holding onto your hand while Jean and Connie kneeled around your figure urging you to stay awake and to wait until they got back home.

He pushes Jean away as he crouches next to you and his hands start shaking as he tries to reach out to touch your face. There’s some sweat forming at your forehead and your eyes look tired. You don’t register that you’re looking at Levi until you hear him tell you to try and stay awake and suddenly you don’t want to go to sleep and disappear forever.

Levi. Your precious, grumpy Levi is right there. You try and reach out to touch him with your free hand but everything seems heavy. You can barely move your head let alone lift your hand and arm. 

“Don’t move, just stay still. Everything will be fine,” Levi says reassuringly. It sounds like he’s trying to reassure himself more than anything. 

You try to say his name but you start choking on blood and cough some out. You do not want to die and it doesn’t seem fair that you’re on your way out. Why does this world have to be so cruel? Why couldn’t you be afforded a happy peaceful life? Was that so hard to ask?

There are tears in your eyes and you try blinking them away as you feel them roll down your face. Levi wipes them away with shaking hands and as much as he doesn’t want to cry he can’t help but feel tears pooling in his eyes. It’s not fair. It’s not fair that almost every single person he cares about always ends up dying. First his mother Kuchel, then Isabel and Furlan, his entire squad, Erwin, and now you were going to leave him too.

He can see that you’re fighting the urge to shut your eyes and he shakes your shoulders lightly and pats your face so that you stay conscious. The both of you are trying really hard to keep yourself awake. Neither one of you pays attention to anything else happening around you. Levi never notices when Mikasa, Armin and Hanji appear and are shocked to see you on the ground, bloody and lifeless, a far cry from the brave, strong captain that you are.

Hanji rushes over to take Sasha’s spot to check your pulse. It’s still there but it’s not as strong as it should be. She tries wiping the sweat that’s still forming at your forehead. You don’t really register anything at that point. You don’t hear Levi and Hanji urging you to stay awake or hear Sasha still crying because you risked your life to save her. You don’t register anything else going on around you like Jean and Connie apprehending the girl who shot you and another boy who managed to get on the ship. 

‘I want to live, I want to live, I want to live. None of this fair,’ you think to yourself frantically. You want to keep your eyes open but it’s becoming difficult to do so. You don’t want to go out just yet, but you feel yourself slipping away and suddenly it’s dark. 

  
  
  


It’s dark, you’re alone, and you’re scared. You faintly remember something about being shot, your comrades crouching around you and Levi… Your eyes shoot open when you think about him and you’re met with light, a stark contrast from the dark environment you were shrouded in. The moment you try sitting up you feel a sharp pain shoot through your abdomen and you immediately lie back breathing heavily.

“Captain you’re awake,” Armin says excitedly. You turn your head over to the right to see the young blonde man sitting in a chair, his blue eyes shining with excitement.

“Armin, where am I?” you ask tiredly. Your throat feels extremely dry and you note that the iron taste that was in your mouth before, is no longer there. 

“The medical wing of HQ. You’ve been unconscious for about three days. Let me get you a glass of water.” He helps you sit up against the pillows, as much as you can with your near fatal stomach wound, and presses the glass of water to your lip. The liquid feels amazing against your dry throat.

“Where is Levi?” you ask him. There was no need to refer to him by his title. The squad was aware of the relationship between you and Levi and even if you tried hiding it, it was clear something was going on between the both of you.

“I’ll go get him,” Armin says standing up. Before he leaves he holds your hands. “I’m so glad you’re okay Captain. We were really worried about you.” Your eyes widen slightly before they soften and you squeeze his hands back and simply nod at him. Even though he’s been in the military for four years and has seen many horrors he still maintained his empathy, something that many people lose after being in the service for such a long time.

When Armin alerts him that you are awake Levi nearly jumps out of his seat. He had spent time watching over you before Hanji told him to get rest, assuring him that the kids and everyone else would let him know if your condition changed. He rushes over to the medical wing and when he opens the door he sees you propped up against pillows looking exhausted. The two of you stare at each other for what feels like hours before he walks over and embraces you in a hug, making sure to not aggravate your injuries. When he hugs you, you can’t help but tear up. You had almost died. The thought was so scary. You had fought titans and had been in near death situations before but being shot was something new to you, something you never wanted to experience again. You remember the fear you felt when you were slipping away, thinking about how it wasn’t fair that your life was being taken away.

Levi pulls away from you and looks at you with tears in his steely grey eyes, but because they’re filled with tears, his orbs are blue. He looks scared, relieved and everything in between. He takes a seat in the chair next to you and grasps your hands tightly. 

“I thought I was gonna lose you,” he whispers shakingly. “Please don’t ever do that again.”

“I’m sorry,” you whisper. Levi scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“You shouldn’t be apologizing. You have no reason to. I was just so scared.” He not only has tears in his eyes at this point, now he’s crying. He sniffles a bit before continuing. “It just happened so fast. I remember hearing the brats saying ‘hang in there Captain’ and I felt my heart drop to the bottom of my body. And then I saw you on the ground looking so lifeless. I thought to myself this couldn’t be happening. I couldn’t lose you too.”

You knew better than anyone else that Levi experienced losses that would push the average person to the brink of despair. He was afraid, angry and helpless at the fact that you could have been the next person in his life to leave him. 

“I’m here right?” you ask softly. “I’ve escaped death many times before and I’ll do it again. I’m not ready to leave.” You bring your hand over to reach out to touch his cheek and he leans in, savoring your touch. 

“I love you so much,” you whisper.

“I love you,” he says softly. He leans in to kiss you on the lips and you lean in. At the moment none of you care about the war, or the incoming retaliation after the events in Liberio. You’re both happy that you can spend another day with each other in this ever so cruel world.


End file.
